Hinamori Momo Birthday One Shot
by rockbabyval
Summary: One shot story about Hinamori Momo birthday! I knows its over already but I cant get any idea and finally, I Had it! HitsuHina pairing


**Ai-** One shot story about Hinamori Momo birthday! I knows its over already but I cant get any idea and finally, I Had it! HitsuHina pairing… They had triplets.(a/n: I will be using the same names in my "Hitsugaya Hikari"…)

**Ainimi- **Please~ Read my stories too. (: Pen Name: ikut0r0x

**Ai does not own anything.**

* * *

Finally June the 3rd… It may be a normal day for others but it is important for the Captain of Squad 10 and his triple daughters age 13. The elders, Kari, Followed by Hikari and last but not least, Karen.

The girls woke up early to make breakfast for their parents instead of letting Momo do it. After awhile, they went to their parents room to wake them up. As they quietly opened the door and sneak inside, they notice that Toushiro was hugging Momo when they were asleep. The girls awe at that but they still continue their plan.

They walk to the side of the bed and softy counted 3 and all of them jumped on to the bed where their parents are and was making a lot of noise. The girls tackle their parents until Toushiro and Momo had to opened their eyes to catch the girls. Toushiro almost releases his Zanpackuto but Momo stopped him on time.

"WAKE UP!" jumped the girls and shouting.

Momo got up and said a Bakudo spell ("way of binding")"Bakudo no Ichi, Sai!" Instead of their arms, it locks their legs causing them to fall onto the bed while Toushiro grip they girls. They tickle the girls which the girls laugh out loud and some are giggles.

"Ha…ha… Who tell you girls to jump onto our beds… This is your punishment." Said Toushiro laughing with the girls as well.

"That's enough…We cant take it anymore!" said the girls together while laughing.

"Shiro-chan…let them go…"said Momo helping the girls out of their trouble.

"Alright…" Toushiro let them go while Momo remove the spell. Both the couple took turn in the restroom while the girls went downstairs and waited for their parents to arrive.

Few minutes later, Toushiro and Momo came down holding hands the girls saw and awe at it again. Momo asked " Why is it that today all of you make breakfast for me instead of me doing it?"

Karen the youngest said "Well… Today is-" she was stopped with her two sister covering her mouth.

Kari the eldest said "We just got up early that's all" Hikari whispered to Karen "Shhhh….We are not suppose to tell her this. Dad say not to. We are going to have a surprise party for her." Karen nodded and Hikari remove her hands from Karen mouth.

"You girls are acting weird…" suspect Momo sitting down on the chair. The girls giggled a bit while Toushiro was giving an aura saying that they almost destroy their planning.

The family ate their breakfast and enjoyed each other company. The girls made their mothers favorite breakfast, Peach Tart. They was told by Toushiro that Momo likes anything which had a smell or taste of Peach, Cherry. Strawberries, Blue berries and Grape.

After breakfast, everybody went back to their room and change into their normal Shinigami clothes (During breakfast, they wear their home clothes) Momo took her 5th Division captain haori which was lying on the chair. Toushiro did the same. The girls look for their ribbons and tied their hair. Kari was using a brown ribbon, Hikari was using a teal colour ribbon and Karen was using a white ribbon. They took their Zanpackuto and sling it to their back.

After few minutes, all of them meet at the main door. The girls arrived last since they were busy helping each other on their ribbons and such.

"Girls… I told you each of you had your own fashion. You don't really have to follow each other." Said Momo

"If we don't, we won't be triples" said the girls in unison.

"That's my girls…" sighed Toushiro a little but was glad that his girls were lively. Back when Momo had just recently given birth to the triple, Unohana Taichou said there might be a risk that one of the triple might not make it into their first year but all three of them were able to survive.

Momo opened the door and they went to their Division. Kari was in the 5th Division 3rd seat while Hikari and Karen shared the 10th Division 3rd seat. They talked for awhile before walking to their own Division.

**Momo POV**

I'm not sure what the girls and Shiro-chan are up to today so I asked Kari who is beside me what is going on but she just said nothing. I sighed and went into the Division captain room while Kari went to the paperwork for the day. Our Division had no vice-captain after I was promoted to the Captain rank. Kari was given the opportunity to be a vice-captain but she refuses since she can't bear to be a higher rank from her other sisters. After that, our squad does not have a vice-captain but Kari acts as one. I'm proud of that girl.

**Normal POV**

Kari took the paperwork and knocked at Momo office. She heard Momo voice saying "Come in" and Kari did. "Mum- I mean Hinamori Taichou, this is today paperwork. Our squad has to hand it in before midnight."

"I see… ready to get down to work?" said Momo looking at Kari.

Kari smile and said "Hai~!" Both of them started doing the paperwork which was assign to them.

**Kari POV**

I don't know what to do! Before Midnight? There was sooooo much paperwork to be done! What am I suppose to do! I did promise Dad that I will help with the surprise party but at this rate, I won't be able to do it! I should report it to Dad later during my Lunch break.

**-Else where in the 10th Division-**

**Normal POV**

Toushiro entered his office while his vice-captain was still not present. He sighed and went to sit on his chair. Hikari came in holding his favourite hot green tea while Karen was holding the paperwork. After awhile, the 10th Division vice-captain arrived.

"Finally you are here… Matsumoto" said Toushiro doing his paperwork while the girls were helping him.

"It's not me who is late, Taichou. It is you who are early." replied Rangiku pointing to the clock wall. She was right. It is only 8.00am.

"Oh come on Dad… Don't be that mean to her." Said the girls in unison.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya to you! We are not at home so I do not let you call me that. You got that, girls?" said Toushiro raising his voice a little to the girls.

"Alright…We are sorry." said the girls.

"That's right Dad… Don't be that mean to the girls." said Rangiku mimicking what the kids said.

"YOU ARE TOTALLY NOT ALLOWED TO CALL ME THAT AT ALL!" shouted Toushiro which almost his voice could be heard at 5th Division barrack.

"GOMEN TAICHOU!DONT KILL ME!" shouted Rangiku running away from Toushiro which was holding onto Hyourinmaru shikai form.

"HITSUGAYA TAICHOU! IF YOU ARE GOING TO CHASE HER ALL DAY LONG, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO FINISH THE PAPERWORK AND WE WON'T BE ABLE TO PREPARE THE PARTY!" shouted the girls who was happening to be running as well.

Toushiro stopped and hurried back to his office to finish up the paperwork. Rangiku thanked the girls who helped her escape Toushiro attacks.

Rangiku asked "What party is going on?"

The girls said in unison "It's our mother birthday today and we are giving her a surprise party!"

"Whoa! I want to join too! I will bring Gin as well!"

"Yay! More people!"

**-Lunch break (5th Division) -**

Momo told Kari to have her lunch first as she will be staying for awhile to complete the paperwork. Kari nodded and went over to the 10th Division barrack.

**-10th Division barrack-**

Kari slammed opened the door and shouted "DAD! BAD NEWS!" before she could continue Toushiro said "Its Captain Hitsugaya to you! Why can't you people remember it?"

"Alright…I'm sorry. But it is really bad news!"

Toushiro look up from his paper and said "What is it?"

"Its Mum…The pail of paperwork in our Division is a lot and one of the paperwork must be handed in before midnight!"

Hikari asked "Why don't we just take some of her Division and we do it? Since our Division are going to be finish?

"Mum don't let. She said it would not be good to let other people do their jobs"

Toushiro thought for awhile and said "Kari, do you think you could stay with Hinamori Taichou to do the paperwork while we try to finish the decoration at home?"

"What decoration?" said a voice behind them.

All of them turn around and saw Momo standing there. She continued "What are you all talking about?"

Karen being the youngest always has a fast reaction and thinking "We are going to decorate our house for the Sake Party coming up in 2 more weeks!" It's true that they are going to have a Sake party soon but the location was not yet found.

"I see…" reply Momo

Kari and Hikari winked and hold a thumbs up at Karen. Karen got the message from her sister saying "Good job!"

After Lunch, everyone returned to their Division to finish up their paperwork. Since the 10th Division captain said that he could handle it, Rangiku and the girls went out to train the Shinigami.

**-Back in the 5th Division-**

**Momo POV**

What is going on with everyone? They are acting so weird today. I did hear Shiro-chan saying decoration in the house but I don't think it would be for the Sake party. I asked Kari but she said nothing again. Never mind about that. I had to finish up the paperwork before midnight so Shiro-chan and the others won't be too worried about me.

**Kari POV**

I hope I could finish this paperwork as soon as possible. It's mum's birthday and they are stressing her up! I can't believe Soul Society is that mean to do that. I heard from Hikari and Karen that Rangiku-san is going to bring Gin over. Maybe she would also bring Rei (Rangiku and Gin daughter. 3 years older than them) I looked up at the clock and it was already 4pm. What am I going to do…

**Normal POV**

The sun started to set and the 10th Division pack things up and went back home. The Hitsugaya quickly return home to decorate the house. Before they went home, they stop at the grocery shop to buy things for the party and also for the cake.

**-In the Hitsugaya apartment-**

Hikari and Karen helped each other to decorate the living room while Toushiro was in the kitchen baking the cake. They decided to make a cake full with Peach, Cherry. Strawberries, Blueberries and Grapes.

After awhile, Rangiku, Gin and Rei came in with Momo present, a necklace with a clover in the middle wrap nicely in a box with a light blue ribbon on top of it. They as well help in the decoration. After awhile, the whole place was filled with different colored ribbons and strings. A banner was held on top saying "Happy Birthday Hinamori Momo!" Now everything is prepared

**-5th Division Barrack-**

**Kari POV**

Finally we finish the paperwork for the day. We drank our tea before heading home. I look at the wall clock and it was already 7.30pm. We got to hurry back! Hopefully everything is ready.

**Momo POV**

Kari and I were ready to close the barrack when Rangiku, Hikari and Karen came. They said they wanted both Kari and I to return home now and so we did.

**Normal POV**

When they were just outside the Hitsugaya apartment, Rangiku ask her to cover her eyes and she did. They quietly opened the main door and lead her into the living room. Everything was very quiet. As they were in the middle of the room, Kari on the living room light and many pop sound was heard. Momo opens her eyes and see almost all the Captain and Vice-captain and some 5th Division members celebrating her birthday.

"Is…this…for…me?" said Momo about to cry from happiness.

"Yup." said Toushiro taking the cake out. He continued "This was their idea actually. They asked me when your birthday is and so I told them about it. Also, you did celebrate my birthday once. So…Happy Birthday Momo."

"Arigatou…" said Momo happily. That was the very first time she celebrate her birthday with her family and her friends. She opened the present and she loves every one of it. But her favourite one was a present Toushiro and the girls gave.

After the whole party ended, the girls and Toushiro went to brought Momo to another place. They as well ask her to cover her eyes and so she did.

After awhile, they told her is safe to open her eyes and she did. Right in front of her stood a clear blue lake with fireflies flying everywhere. It was a full moon and the light reflected it onto the water. It gives out sparkly feeling.

"Everyone…Thank you!" Momo hug the triplet and Toushiro tightly. She continued "Shiro-chan, I love you. Thank you for bringing me here. Also the girls. Mother loves you always." The girls smiled and hugged her back.

They spent some time sitting and talking at the lake side. The girls fall asleep soon after and the couple decided to head back home.

They look at the clock and it was already 1.00am. They tug the girls to sleep and said good night to them which they would know that the girls would not reply.

In the couple room, Toushiro asked " So…How does my peach like her birthday party?"

"It was nice, fun and beautiful" came the reply.

"I would not just let it end like that…" He pulls Momo onto the bed and somehow they were making out (A/N: They were only kissing!)

**-The next day-**

Everything went back to normal. Momo woke up and make breakfast for the whole family and other things.

**-Few months later-**

Toushiro asked Momo to visit the 4th Squad since she said she was not feeling well and so the couple went. They felt unsafe of leaving the girls in charge of the division but they believe they would be fine. After the 4th Squad check up, they left the barrack. Toushiro was hyper while Momo was just glad. Over the years, they always wanted a son and finally they had it. Momo was pregnant with a boy this time instead of a girl and Toushiro was happy about it. They name their son, Kai.

* * *

**Ai- **R&R pls!


End file.
